


弓枪/味觉偏差

by hanjun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 草，我看不懂这个tag要怎么打，随缘吧去年参本的文解禁祝我生日快乐





	弓枪/味觉偏差

Emiya最近很苦恼。  
“Shadow”，他的甜品店的熟客们最近开始频繁地反映一件事：  
“巧克力系的甜品变苦了。”  
但老板兼厨师的Emiya觉得这个味道很正常，甚至还觉得有点甜，于是他去委托了专业人士，店里的服务员阿尔托丽亚姐妹来尝尝看。  
经历了三天巧克力下午茶的阿尔托丽亚们在第四天拒绝了他端来的摩卡瑞士卷，尽管裹在棕色蛋糕片里的咸奶油非常有诱惑力，她们还是选了刚出炉的覆盆子派。  
姐妹俩似乎都很享受热腾腾的果酱和酥脆的派皮，Emiya坐在她们的对面吃他的瑞士卷，两条眉毛郁闷地扭在一起，连咸奶油里藏着的小块香芋都没法打动他。  
“于是，研究的结果是？”  
“比以前苦多了。”  
阿尔托丽亚之一，喜欢蓝色的那位严肃地回答了他。  
Emiya不说话了，两条眉毛倒是扭得更紧，他低头看着盘子里残留的蛋糕渣，心里满是疑惑。  
“我说，Emiya。”喜欢黑色的另一位阿尔托丽亚已经吃完了盘子里的派，略微思考了一下才开了口。  
“你……被别人甩了吗？”

“听说你遭遇了重大的情感挫折？”  
吉尔迦美什一副幸灾乐祸的口吻，好像刚刚在下班路上碰到Emiya并硬把他拉来喝酒的人不是自己一样。  
“别管人家的感情问题。”Emiya的心情有点糟糕，“你今天大发慈悲地来当我的感情咨询师？”  
“我可没这闲心。”男人对此嗤之以鼻，“但是我对你一直以来顺利得近乎异常的感情历程表示怀疑，于是大发慈悲地给你一个抒发郁闷的机会，你应该感谢我才是，Faker。”  
“你听谁说的？”  
Emiya无视他的那些乱七八糟的解释。  
“亚瑟。”  
“少骗人了，他可不是会兴致勃勃地讨论友人八卦的类型。”  
“好吧好吧，是奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
“这个应该更不可能了！”  
“应该？”吉尔迦美什听出了他的犹豫，毫不留情地嘲笑起来，“你相信了？不会吧哈哈哈哈？”  
Emiya痛苦地捂住耳朵，他想扔下这烦人的家伙回家了，但家里现在应该一个人也没有，那个人应该还在加班……  
“不过前面我可没骗你，我的确是从亚瑟那儿得到消息的，从他含蓄的只言片语里推断出你遭受了巨大的情感挫折。”吉尔迦美什抿了一口酒，“不过当时奥兹曼迪亚斯他们也在，他们怎么想怎么说可就和我无关了。”  
“又是从巧克力的味道上瞧出来的？”  
“一半是，另一半是从你亲爱的恋人身上看出来的。”吉尔迦美什自己说出那个亲爱的都觉得恶心，Emiya显然也是，只不过他呛了一下，表情就阴郁起来了，吉尔迦美什今晚看得最多的就是这表情，于是他不爽地磕了磕桌子，“说清楚，你和库丘林到底怎么了？”  
Emiya的头顿时更低了，声音小得嗡嗡响，但吉尔迦美什听清了。  
“……性冷淡？”  
吉尔迦美什差点当场笑死。

“最近状态不好啊瑟坦达，和你的小男朋友闹矛盾了？”  
斯卡哈不愧是斯卡哈，一枪就把问题钉在了库丘林的心脏上，库丘林下意识摸了摸胸口，否定道:“没有。”  
“你犹豫了。”斯卡哈瞟了一眼他的举动，把他面前的草莓蛋糕移走，换了自己这边的黑森林，“尝尝？”  
库丘林不懂这有什么门道，还是老老实实地尝了一口，随即便皱着脸回答:“好苦。”  
“这是'Shadow'里的商品。”  
库丘林听到这个名字先是愣了愣，然后有些不情愿地划着那块蛋糕往嘴里送，整个一个大写的苦不堪言。  
那家伙受什么刺激了？  
库丘林对Emiya的甜品制作水平不是一般的有信心，但这次尝到的味道很大程度上打击到他了，苦涩，让人高兴不起来的苦涩味儿，里面含着的甜味简直像是什么安慰奖。  
还好这块蛋糕是已经被分割过的，几次划拉下来就已经所剩无几，库丘林嘴巴里的苦味从浓郁逐渐变成酸涩味，灌了几口红茶这味道才有所缓解。  
斯卡哈看着他的眉毛舒展开来，顺手把蛋糕上的草莓叉了一个给他，继续问:“到底怎么了？”  
“我觉得……没什么啊。”库丘林老老实实地回答，“上下班，吃饭，睡觉……一切照常啊。”  
“没什么特别的？”  
“没什……噢，前两个月做的时候我太累了中途睡着了，之后就一直……没做过了。”  
库丘林谈到这里的时候脸上浮现出古怪的神色，Emiya自那以来似乎就情绪低迷，的确，这几个月是没什么特别的，变化的只有他的作息时间，回去的时候Emiya虽然是醒着的，但往往只是跟他招呼一声就爬上床睡去了，等库丘林洗完澡出来，他早就睡熟了。  
库丘林回家的时候Emiya通常坐在沙发上看电视，而且不开灯，面无表情的脸上被电视的彩光照得像抹了层迷彩，冰冷又寂寞，每每都看得库丘林心惊肉跳的，总觉得像什么电影里的变态杀人犯。  
“……欲求不满？”斯卡哈琢磨了一下，没看见库丘林听到这词时的尴尬神色，“今天你提前下班算了，回家记得好好解决情感问题，下次再以那种状态办事你就从公司底层开始做起吧。”  
斯卡哈连一点挣扎的机会都不给他，直接挥手放了他的假，库丘林站在总裁办公室外懵了好大半天，才想起回自己的办公室。  
为什么会发展成这样？  
他觉得有点头痛，但还是发了条简讯给Emiya。  
“我今晚会提早回家。”

“你这算个屁的情感问题。”  
听完诉苦的吉尔伽美什鄙夷道，脸色完全称不上满意。  
“人家的问题都是吵架，闹分手，出轨什么的，你这个算什么？婚后常见的夫妻矛盾！不就是中途睡着了而已，你失落个什么劲！真是气死人了！”  
两个人都有点醉了，吉尔伽美什恨铁不成钢地踹了他几脚，Emiya也懒得避开了，任由他踩，这时候他突然想起看时间了，拿出手机一看却看到一条未读简讯。  
他也不知道怎么了，手指哆嗦了几次都没点得开，等到点开，被酒精麻痹得有些浑浑噩噩的大脑此刻却像是被谁浇了盆冷水下来，一下子清醒不少。  
“我今晚会提早回家。”  
吉尔伽美什看他摇摇晃晃地站起来，打了个踉跄之后就冲出去了，于是他也把自己杯子里的酒一饮而尽，钞票压在杯子下，晃晃悠悠地出去了。  
“两个蠢货。”  
他嗤笑了一声。

库丘林到家的时候还是下午，他本来想找点事情干，结果家里整洁得让人挑不出毛病来，于是他瘫在平常Emiya坐的位置上气哼哼地想:  
干净过头了吧！难道是每天闲得没事就做扫除？  
连开个冰箱都能被五花八门的便利贴晃晕眼，这老妈子的性格还真是让人生不起气来。  
便利贴他不是没看过，问题是Emiya会更新，加上晚上回来得晚，根本看不了多细，冰箱门一关就忘，今天看见那些雪花片一样的留言真是心情复杂。  
此刻他就坐在Emiya等他回来的这个位置上，不过这次换他等了，电视依然开着，节目算不上有趣，屋子里甚至还有点冷，库丘林腿上只盖了一层薄毯，但他有点困了。  
也许睡一觉他就回来了吧？  
库丘林迷迷糊糊地想。

并没有。  
库丘林是一个哆嗦醒过来的，醒来就感觉又冷又饿，屋子里除了电视的光亮外什么也没有，时间已经九点过了，家里还是冷冰冰的。  
他原本还是很期待的，梦里都能闻到食物的香味，就等着Emiya回来俩人把酒言欢然后解开那些没什么意义的误会……好吧这描述的确有点恶心了。  
但是Emiya还没回来。  
那个6点准时下班回家的人居然还没回来。  
这就让人非常不爽了。  
于是就在他准备打电话跟他吼“你跑到哪里鬼混去了！”的时候，门口传来钥匙和锁的刮擦声，Emiya逃命似的钻进来，一时间两人视线相对，彼此都有点恍惚。  
“……你回来啦？”  
“我回来了。”  
不过首先回过神来的还是库丘林，Emiya身上一股酒气，不用细想就知道他跑哪喝酒去了，但考虑到Emiya那没事就买菜扫除的家庭主妇性格……  
“你跟吉尔迦美什那混蛋出门喝酒了？”  
“呃……是的。”  
Emiya还没来得及自我坦白以示诚意，事情就被对方干脆地剖析出来了，神情尴尬。  
“你干嘛摆出这种出轨被当场抓获的表情。”库丘林嫌弃地看他一眼，踢踢他的小腿，“什么都好，快去做点能填肚子的东西出来，饿死了。”  
Emiya飞快地逃去厨房了。  
晚饭是鲣鱼茶泡饭，一碗下去整个人都暖和起来了，两个人的表情都缓和不少，等Emiya洗完碗出来，库丘林也顶着浴巾从浴室里出来了，蓝发湿漉漉的，走到哪里都有水痕，Emiya一见就皱着眉把他拉住坐下，习惯性地给他擦起头发来。  
“嘶、你轻点，老子要被你拽秃了！”  
发根被不经意的一个大力拉扯，库丘林顿时疼得呲牙咧嘴，隔着一层毛巾按摩头皮的手停了一下，变得轻柔起来，库丘林这才满意。  
“抱歉。”  
Emiya的声音低低的，也不知道又在想什么。  
“你又在想什么乱七八糟的呢。”库丘林用头撞了一下Emiya的膝盖内侧——他正坐在地毯上，“不就是太久没有亲密接触过了么？两个月前的事情你居然都能纠结这么久，你的心是有多纤细易碎啊！”  
“你当时可是睡着了！正做得激烈的时候，你睡着了！”Emiya不满的情绪也在此刻喷发出来，“我怎么知道是我的问题还是你的问题？”  
库丘林这时候扭过头来，眼睛里满是诧异，Emiya以为自己说重了，声音正小下来，就听库丘林说:  
“于是自那以后你就……再起不能？”  
Emiya气得一下子就把库丘林扔到了沙发上，开始上下其手，而且专挑痒痒肉挠，库丘林也试图反击，几个回合下来两个人居然都有点喘了，而且都还以鄙视的目光看着对方。  
“嘿、我还以为你真的不会有反应了呢。”  
库丘林笑了一声，用足底去磨蹭对方那个已经有反应的部位，挑衅地看着他，然后视野就猛地一阵摇晃，脚踝被抓住一拉，Emiya的膝盖就直接卡在了库丘林的双腿之间，同样抵着那个脆弱的部位。  
“原话奉还，你不如直接来感受一下我到底有没有再起不能？”  
Emiya没等他回应，直接把他的内裤脱了下来，库丘林的大腿上顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，原本软趴趴的部位也渐渐硬了起来。  
“床上？”  
“就在这里。”  
Emiya卡住他的腰往下拖，库丘林扭动了一下，竟然直接翻过身去了，Emiya自然不会放这个好机会，不知道从哪个缝隙里掏出管润滑剂，就这么顺着股沟挤了下去，库丘林的腰腹颤了颤，最终还是没翻过来，保持着跪趴的姿势。  
“你非要弄得到处都是吗？”  
Emiya把那些液体抹开了一些，如果现在开灯，库丘林的下半身一定会被照得亮晶晶的，就像一只上好了油的乳猪，但这并不舒服，老实说库丘林都想踹他了，这算哪门子情趣？  
“那就放松。”  
似乎是知道他在想什么，Emiya答了一句，他的手指在他的穴口打了个圈，尝试着刺入了一个指节，肠道里还有些干涩，Emiya的手还有点冰，才一进去就被裹紧了，一会儿才慢慢收缩放松下来。  
“忍一忍。”  
Emiya把手指挤进更深的地方，粗略地转了一圈，确保第一层的润滑剂有涂完肠壁，于是他稍稍退出一些，增加到了第二根手指，这次他可以很清楚的感觉到库丘林的肠肉在蠕动，本能的排斥着异物，但又把手指绞得很紧，像是不想放开的样子。  
“你……快点啊……”直肠的感觉是不会传到肚子里的，可是做润滑的时候库丘林却感觉肚子里也有那种滑腻的感觉，这让他很不舒服，他迫切地想要Emiya进来，这是以前都不会有的，“磨磨叽叽的……我看你才是……嗯！”  
他发出一个拔高的鼻音，声音里既痛苦又带着有些满足，Emiya的性器虽然顶了进去，但还有大半在外面，他发出一声闷哼，库丘林突然缩紧的肠壁也弄得他很不好受，顶进去的伞状端又疼又爽，只好认命地拍着对方的屁股示意他放松。  
库丘林也痛，但一点都不爽，不如说他反倒还有些清醒了，不过要走到插入这一步还能保持冷静的话那可就真是性冷淡了，于是他把腰身稍微压低一点试图放松，这时候旁边突然传来了什么东西震动的声音，两个人的注意力短暂地被吸引过去，就见那东西亮着一点光，在沙发上欢快地震动，来电显示:斯卡哈。  
库丘林的手几乎是下意识的伸过去，想把电话摁掉关机，但他这边的神经一松懈，Emiya稍一用力就把那根东西推了进去，鬼使神差的，库丘林手指一划，就见白色的来电界面变成了绿色，在这个要命的场合他居然接通了电话！  
“……真稀奇，我还以为你铁定不会接呢。”斯卡哈显然也没想到他会接，“还没和Emiya和好？”  
库丘林只能咬住手指来压制呻吟的冲动，Emiya的玩意儿还死死被他的直肠绞着，有什么变化他一清二楚，屁股里涨涨的，那种奇怪的感觉又上来了，这次是饱胀感，不过他推测Emiya估计更难受，因为被抓住的胯骨部分又疼又酸，房间里只有粗重起来的呼吸声，显得有些诡异。  
“嗯？”斯卡哈开始怀疑库丘林是不是断线了，“你那边怎么了？”  
“嗯……没事，刚刚可能……断线了……！”  
库丘林勉强松口道，手指刚刚离开嘴，Emiya便像抓住什么空隙似的把他往自己胯上送，这一下差点让库丘林叫出来，但还好他咬住了沙发套，斯卡哈那边又开始说话了，似乎还是问他们俩和好了没有，库丘林往身后瞟了一眼，因为在努力压制喘息，导致声音都在抖:“解决了……一半吧！”  
“……你们刚刚打完架？”  
斯卡哈也听出他声音不对劲，心想你们是高中生吗发生矛盾还得打架解决。  
是啊是在打架，只不过是另一种意义上的打架。  
库丘林是肯定不敢说出真相的，事实上他觉得声音都快发不出来了，Emiya又开始突刺了，浅浅的，反复地磨着入口那一小段，括约肌酥酥麻麻的，折磨着人的神经。  
“没有，我跟他……在比赛、做下蹲！”  
库丘林觉得自己疯了，这种扯淡的谎话连迪卢姆多都不会信，但是现在他只希望斯卡哈别戳破这个谎言，这时候Emiya的性器退出了一大半，又立刻狠狠地撞了进去，这下到达了比刚刚深许多的地方，库丘林双手都捂着嘴，面部肌肉都变形了，还是没能抑制住喉咙里的声音。  
“库？你怎么了？”  
“哈啊、我……抽筋……”  
Emiya差点笑出声来，他又故技重施了一次，这次库丘林眼睛里连水雾都起来了，他的身体因为紧张在微微颤抖，内里的甬道更是因为刺激而缩紧，Emiya都能想到那些柔软的东西充血变成深红色的样子，于是他稍稍加快了速度，库丘林的脸一下子就涨红了起来，他似乎连捂嘴的力道都控制不好了。  
再用力点，说不定就会发出声音来了吧。  
Emiya想，但斯卡哈显然很识趣，嘱咐了一句注意锻炼明早照常上班就撂了电话，快得两个人都没反应过来，Emiya下意识一个深入，正好库丘林神情恍惚没来得及缩紧肠道，一下子就挨上了一个柔软的凸起。  
“在这里啊。”  
”太快……啊！”库丘林迷迷糊糊的状态一下子解除，Emiya整根没入了，死死地对着那里撞，库丘林感觉被顶得五脏六腑都在移位了，这下他除了抓住沙发呻吟之外别无他法，Emiya太用力了，那个地方每被撞一次就发起痒来，就像是被什么东西咬过，“慢、啊……呜，轻点！”  
“不行……！”  
Emiya把他的腰卡得死紧，库丘林估计这场完了那地方非得是一大片一大片的青紫，但他现在没法去考虑那些，他的理智快被快感掐断了，前列腺被强烈撞击的快感甚至影响到了其他地方，腰腹处尤其明显，屁股里的感觉也是，尤其是感觉到Emiya的性器又大了一圈的时候，他连想死的心都有了。  
不过快感再怎么强烈，卡在临界的地方都是非常难受的，库丘林前面湿答答黏乎乎的，始终都精神着不肯射，实在让人受不了，他想伸手去抚慰一下前面，却被Emiya截住了。  
“库。”Emiya的吐息撒在他的脖子后面，“要不要试试用后面高潮？”  
“哈、别开玩笑……了！”库丘林的声音已经有点哑了，还带着一些颤抖，“啊、你这家伙……快点……嗯、快点……结束啊！”  
“嗯，很快。”  
Emiya还是没有让他碰前面，反而更加用力地去戳那个突起了，库丘林喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，像是什么小动物，尽管理智消失得差不多了，身体上还是抗拒着Emiya的行为，呻吟里掺杂着拒绝的话语。  
“不行……这样下去……我会——!”  
库丘林没能把话说完，那双湿漉漉的红眼睛就失去了焦点，他的身体在一瞬间绷紧了，连脚趾也蜷缩起来，紧致的肠道夹得Emiya也忍不住缴了械，但库丘林完全没感觉到那股温热的液体射进了体内，他脑子里满是云和风，一片空白，那精神的东西先是溢出一股半透明的稀薄液体，接着才射出了乳白色的精液，把库丘林的下腹粘得黏答答的，配合他带着潮红的脸，莫名其妙的色情。  
不过跟以往不同，库丘林这次倒是很快就回过神来了，Emiya已经把他翻过来啃了好几口，库丘林报复般咬了Emiya的脸，Emiya就直接把他压倒，两个人又滚成一团，黏黏乎乎的有些恶心，但不知为何就是不想分开。  
“Emiya。”  
“嗯？”  
“果然你还是去死好了。”

——  
“他们还没和好吗？”  
“何止和好，我看他们都快如胶似漆了。”  
斯卡哈摸着手机的外壳，慢慢把杯子里的酒饮尽，  
“瑟坦达在这方面上根本没有长进啊。”  
“不如说他根本就不会吧。”  
弗格斯若有所思的说。

“早，瑟坦达。”  
库丘林龇牙咧嘴的扶着椅子坐下，一抬头就对上斯卡哈意味深长的目光，心虚。  
“早安，师傅。”  
“新的甜点放在你桌上了，记得吃。”  
于是库丘林看着师傅潇洒帅气的背影又懵了好一阵，才打开了那个白色的纸盒。  
里面是一个树莓塔，饱满的红色果实压在薄薄一层奶油上，下面是金黄色的塔皮。  
库丘林尝了一口，又捂住了嘴。  
“那个笨蛋……这次是太甜了。”

Emiya依旧很苦恼。  
虽然客人的反馈意见少了一大半，但这次反馈的依旧是同一件事：  
某些甜品……或者说水果系的甜品，甜过头了。  
“这样来看，也许你不谈恋爱比较好呢。”喜欢黑色的阿尔托利亚勉强尝了一口草莓夹心的乳酪蛋糕，立刻捂着嘴把盘子推给了蓝色的，“这个甜味……恶心……我需要垃圾食品来补充HP……”  
“你对着别人的成果说什么呢。”蓝色的责备了一句，“抱歉Emiya，蛋糕很好吃……但真的有点甜过头了。”  
Emiya开始考虑这段时间要不要就只烤面包和饼干算了。


End file.
